Animal Spirit Guides
http://whozoo.org/students/deechh/DH_whitecubs.jpg “What are you looking for?” Inquired Byakko as he swishes his tail along the floor which flicked up frozen flesh which rotted among the ice. Some had liquid blood which coated his legs and left a unnerving feel. “That” I pointed at a small black box which lay silently on the floor of the room. It seemed so unguarded that it was a trap but what would guard such a well known document, maybe people like me of which had a need to read it. “There’s something in the walls, it’s moving.” Now glaring at the wall I looked into the walls to see its contents. “It’s not safe, don’t you think the blood is a warning?” He looked at me with a certain look which made me look away. “Dragons, Ryu.” Byakko now backed slightly away, he had been attacked by one of the ice dragons before and this one was a lot worse and territorial. I shifted into my kirin like form which extended beyond the entrance. He edged towards me. Spirit Guides are popular and although most are humanoid some and few are animals. Animal like spirit guides come in many forms and usually being very symbolic to the person. The common misconception with spirit guides which are animals is that there is a language barrier, in fact in reality as any telepathy or empath will know that is far from the truth. Animals can understand us in the spiritual realms just as we can understand them. Animal spirit guides although cannot empathise usually with being human ales being therian once before. They will usually communicate using sensing. Although animal spirit guides being rare the most common would be domesticated animals as they have a strong connection with humanity. They are usually carnivores due to the different use of the brain capacity. Animal spirit guides although the common misconception being that animals are dumb, if you have a animal spirit guide you will see that as a totally false statement. http://www.turtlehurtled.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/wolves.jpg Animal spirit guides act much like that of humanoid ones and aid the person through life and guide them as the name suggests. They will give advice and help with spiritual matters which may include the person. Many spirit guides are not known to the person and they may not know of their existence. A spirit guide could be confused with for a pesky spirit who does not leave the persona alone. In reality spirit guides are usually going to be ancestors and family members hence why most are not animals, due to not being physically related to animals. Domestic pets would be a spirit guide as a form of devotion to once their owner. All spirit guides have the general abilities like telepathy, empathy, clairvoyance etc which makes them very helpful. Social animals are very likely to be spirit guides so canines rather than cats. As studies prove, most cats have little to no connection to their owners and simply do not care as long as they are fed. Dogs on the other hand are social and are proven to show an empathic connection to humans. Its not cats are dumb at all, it’s just they are not as domesticated and have usually been left to their own devices. Animals with little connection to their owners eg aquatic animals and reptiles are less likely to be spirit guides as usually they do not know of their owner only as a hand to feed them, this has no connection to the fishes intelligence which isn’t actually that low. Spirit guides are nearly never mythical creatures and must not be confused with guardian angels, unicorns or demons all of which are held in some belief system. Spirit guides simply guide and usually cannot affect the physical quite so directly. Guardians can and they are often first noticed that way. Spirit Guides come in many ways, they find you not the other way around. They may appear in dreams, visions or physically. Patience.